The present invention relates to flashlamp assemblies and more particularly to flashlamp assemblies which employ flashlamps of the percussively-ignitable variety. The invention further relates to selective firing mechanisms for use in the described assemblies. One particular embodiment of the invention is a signal device capable of being operated by hand.
The flashlamp assembly defined in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,488 describes use of a helical torsion spring which operates in response to the reciprocal movement of a ratchet bar to selectively fire individual percussive flashlamps positioned on the assembly's supportive member. Similarly, the assembly of the instant invention also utilizes a ratchet bar and a striking mechanism which serves to selectively fire the percussive flashlamps in the assembly. One particularly advantageous feature of the present invention over the embodiments defined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,488 is the utilization of a slidable carriage member which moves within the assembly's support member and which has the desirable striking mechanism positioned thereon. Use of this carriage, which operates in the manner defined, substantially improves alignment of the striking mechanism during its movement through the assembly's support member, said alignment essential in order to assure proper firing of the flashlamps. Accordingly, use of the described carriage member in combination with the remaining components, e.g. ratchet member, striking mechanism, etc. significantly increases the reliability of a flashlamp assembly such as defined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,488.
It is believed therefore that a flashlamp assembly which employs a movable carriage member therein to substantially improve the alignment of the assembly's striking mechanism during the mechanism's movement within the assembly would constitute an advancement in the flashlamp assembly art.
It is also believed that a flashlamp assembly selective striking mechanism which operates in a more facile and advantageous manner than known striking mechanisms would constitute an art advancement.